A new journey begins
by xxJcc161xx
Summary: TasukixOc. Lyra Williams;an exchange studant in Japan is studying in the library and she get's sucked into the sequel'Universe of the four gods2' She meets Tasuki, Koji and ChiChri and they all know somehow she has an important destiny, but the only person who can take her home and give them details is missing, they all embark on a long and dangerous journey to find Taiitsukune.
1. Chapter 1

The day my whole world turned around seemed like a normal day; school then studying in the local library. I'm on my last year at high school and the work is through the roof. There's an upcoming test for those who wish to go to college and I'm one of them, so I haven't stopped studying for at least a week. Home was too loud, having two older foster brothers that fight all the time and usually bring me into it expecting for me to take a side; home isn't exactly a quiet place to concentrate with a loud foster family like mine.

The library is pretty big with many books from novels, bibles and to encyclopaedia's. The place isn't too crowded either; which is good. I'm sitting at a table with a few note books and some text books. It's a hot day and I instantly regretted walking, having long dark hair doesn't help, especially when I don't have a hair tie to tie it up. Luckily my school uniform is only thin; the uniform consists of a white dress shirt with a grey over jacket, a black and white pleated mini skirt, white knee length socks and black shoes. Dull uniform I know.

Within an hour of nothing but study I lean against my chair and stretch, _time for English._ I think as I flip through my text books. But I couldn't find it, "damn." I mumble as I get up, sliding the chair back with my legs. Now I had to find another copy.

I found the non-fiction section of the library and I skimmed through each book except I wasn't having much luck, I found each of the same text books I have except for that one English book. I hear a thump of a book falling next to me. I turn to look at it, it's named 'Universe Of The Four Gods 2' Curiosity took over me and picked it up. The book is old and dusty. I suck in breath to blow away some of the dust that had lathered on the top of it over the years. I hold my breath making sure that I don't breathe it in. The dust covered 4 symbols on the over a red phoenix, a blue dragon, a brown turtle and a white tiger. I turn the cover and inside has pictures of many people I had never seen wearing odd clothing and funny looking names like Suzako, Genbu, Seiryuu and Byakko. The pages were stained brown and some of the writing has faded but I could still make out what is was saying. "Deep within the feudal land of China…" I read out loud. "The land is divided by four sections, each worshipping different gods-" I wanted to read on but I was cut off by a blinding white light that suddenly came in front of me. I had this needing desire to touch it, like I am being controlled. I walk towards it and I reach for it. It feels warm like I'm touching a lamp after it had been on for a while. It pulled me by my arm and I snapped out of my daze, I yelped and tried pulling away but it was too strong. The light then surrounded me and that's when I felt dizzy and I fainted.

I awake in the air, I'm falling and the ground wasn't far away either. _Is this it for me am I going to die? _I land on my butt, and something cushioned my fall. "Huh?" I look underneath me and I see a person; A person had cushioned my fall. "Oh my god, I am so sorry sir." I said rushing to get off but I accidently step on his hand and he groaned. The boy stood finally and looked at me with a curious angry expression. "Huh? Watch where you fall, silly woman." He said to me. The boy is taller than me, but that's not very hard I'm short for my age. He has wolf like features orange hair that stuck up wildly at the top and at the back that sat on either side of his neck. He has golden eyes and they looked right into my blue eyes and sun kissed skin. He's wearing diamond shaped earrings and dirty white trousers with long boots, a big coloured pearl necklace around his neck and a long coat with two shades of blue which is widely opened until his chest. "S-silly woman?" I said surprised by what he called me. "Tch this is why I hate women." The boy mumbled but I heard clearly. _He hate's women? _"Ah Tasuki remember what you told Miaka. You said you wouldn't say that anymore." A voice said from behind me. I turn around to see another boy roughly the same age with fair but kind of brownish skin colour, contrasting with the basic blue hair with two little, long streaks that fall in front of his ears. He is wearing a white and read long sleeved shirt that opened up to his chest, long blue trousers and brown boots. I turned around to look at the other boy who I assume is named Tasuki in time to see him flinch by the name 'Miaka.' "Excuse me, could you tell me where I am?" I asked the blue haired man. "What, girl don't you know where you are? Well you're in the south side of China, my you are wearing odd clothing. Where have you come from?" He asked curiously looking me up and down. _CHINA? How did I get here? _I thought. "Uh I came from Japan." I replied, I then heard Tasuki gasp and he walked towards me and held onto my shoulders. "You come from Japan?" He said shaking me with a tightening grip. "Oi! Tasuki careful." Koji said.

"What's your name, do you know Miaka? How is she?" He asked eagerly. "U-um…My name is Aria, no I don't know any Miaka." The orange haired boy loosened his grip on my shoulders and backed away. "Sorry." He mumbled. "Wait I have seen bits of Japan, you don't look Japanese?" Tasuki said. "No, I'm an exchange student. I actually come from New York." They both didn't understand what I was going on about because both gave me confused looks. Koji shrugged. "Anyway, how did you get here?" He asked.

"I was reading this book called 'The Universe Of The Four Gods 2' then this shining light surrounded me and next thing I know I'm falling." I told them. Koji nodded thoughtfully and Tasuki gasped.

"Koji, Miaka came here the same way!"

"What?"

"ChiChiri, we need ChiChiri!" Tasuki said.

"Right,um how?"

"I don't know"

"I have no idea; I think he is at the Royale Kingdom for the moment. Perhaps we should travel there; it has been a while since we have visited after all." Koji answered. Tasuki shrugged and walked past me. "Eh helping another girl, just my luck." He said walking away….


	2. Chapter 2

Definitely All around me the place is old; feudal old. Big trees green grass and a big wooden house in the centre. The place here is obviously in the middle of winter because the air felt brisk. Koji wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Let's go Lyra, before we leave how would you like to meet our family?" He asked urging me forward. _Did I get sucked into that weird book? Nah can't be that's impossible. Things like this don't happen in real life, these guys… Can I trust them? They want to help me but they are strangers...I don't have bad feelings about them, maybe I should trust them? _I started to panic and Koji could see it. "Calm down, you'll be fine. Tasuki may look rough around the edges but he'll look after you and take you home." Koji said obviously trying his best to comfort me, but to be honest I'm scared, like really scared; everything is so unknown. "H-how do you know?"

"He's a nice guy, trust me… He just doesn't show it all too often." Koji told me as we entered the huge house.

Inside men and only men sat at tables stuffing their faces with food. "Um" I said backing away. "Nah don't be like that. We may be bandits but we're not bad."

"B-bandits?" I asked alarmed.

"A woman?" They looked at me with awe; like I was some foreign object.

I scanned the room and they were mostly overweight slobs except for the odd few decent looking ones. I have to admit though Tasuki is the best looking then Koji of course.

"Oi Boss what's a woman doing here, I thought you hated them?" One asked across the room. I didn't catch who said it though. _Boss, doesn't that make him leader? Oh god of all places to land; on the leader of bandits, that's just my luck. _I thought. I heard a sigh and through the crowd of men sat Tasuki drinking something with a wooden cup. "She fell on me, now she needs to go home. Can't have her here, it's too boistress for a girl like her." He replied.

"A girl _like_ her, what's that supposed to mean?" I repeated; annoyed by his remark. He ignored me though.

Tasuki said something else but it was muffled by the chicken he shoved into his mouth. "Tal, ready our horses." Tasuki ordered.

"Right! But we only have two horses, Koji's pack horse and your horse." Said a slender man with sand blonde hair and pale skin and wearing a grey coat and black trousers.

Tasuki frowned as he looked at me. "I guess… she's riding with me then." He said before taking a swig of is drink. "That'll be interesting…" I mumble to myself…

Within an hour two horses stood in front of us; Koji, Tasuki and myself. For that whole hour I had to sit in the middle of the room while being stared at, though none of them approached me. I had the feeling none of them really had any experience with a woman before.

One is dark grey with white thick legs built for strength and the other is a brown and white, a smaller horse used for speed rather than weight. Koji had no problem packing supplies on the back of his horse, Tasuki on the other hand couldn't even get it to move. "Come on you stupid horse, MOVE IT!" Tasuki shouted with an angry expression but the horse just ignored him, Tasuki looked different today, he's wearing a yellow and orange weapon holder from his shoulder to his waist and it held a white fan.

"Tasuki, did you eat its carrot?" Koji asked after sighing. "M-maybe." He replied. Completely forgetting about the weird object to have as a weapon I decided to help him out.

"Idiot." I mumbled walking towards them. Being naturally from the country side I knew how to approach the horse. Once I did, I pet it softly on the nose. "Come on, please move. You see I'm not from around here and I want nothing more than to get home. I know Tasuki is greedy but I need him to help me." I whispered and it heard me. I grabbed its reign and the horse followed me along leaving Tasuki with his mouth hanging to the floor.

I tried getting on the horse, however I had no luck. Tasuki chuckled at the fact I was too short and I felt like getting the horse to stomp on him repeatedly. I didn't notice he had approached me and picked me up from the waist. He waited until I was on properly to let go and get on himself. He sat behind me; he was so close I could feel his warm breath on my neck. He firmly held onto the reins in front of me. Koji hoped onto his with the packs. We left rather quickly with Tasuki and me leading.

~  
It had been almost a day and I was getting dizzy from all the bumping as the horse moved on forward. "You don't ride horses often do you?" Tasuki asked.

"Well I used to before I went to Japan, since then I haven't at all." I replied. Not to mention all this riding also made my butt and legs numb and tingly, but I wasn't going to go that personal.

"Oi Tasuki, there's a river nearby. Let's take a break!"

"What why?" Tasuki said with a whine.

"Because night fall is will be here soon, look at the girl infront of you, she looks way out of it and these horses look tired." Koji said.

"Yeah yeah alright." Tasuki replied as he pulled the reins to stop the horse.

We set up camp by the river. It was cold and even though these two guys were next to me, I have never felt so alone…


	3. Chapter 3

Night had fallen and Tasuki sat across from me with stacking branches to a tepee and I watched curiously because last time I checked we didn't have anything to start a fire. "Um Tasuki, you do know we don't have anything that light up a fire, unless you rub rocks together." Tasuki grinned at me. "Nah rubbing rocks would take too long and I can't be bothered… Fire is my speciality." He said as he grabbed the white fan sitting next to him. "Huh, how?" I asked him. He didn't say anything he just returned to the pit and said 'Rekka Shinen' and then the tepee became covered in flames. In front of me flames now emitted from the wood and I could feel the warmth on my face. I moved a little closer to get warmer.

"Here ya go." I heard Koji's voice as he came from behind me and sat next to me. In his hand he held a vase shaped water bottle with water inside. "Thanks." Tasuki had then zoned out playing with the fire. "Hey Koji, who's ChiChiri and Miaka… And who are you two?" I asked quietly while looking at Tasuki. "Miaka is the priestess of Sazako, Tasuki and ChiChiri along with five others were her Celestial Warriors. She was to summon Suzako ; our god, and grant three wishes. Thing is Tasuki fell in love with Miaka but she didn't feel the same way, she was already in love with Tamahome; another warrior. Miaka succeeded, but four out of the seven warriors died along the way and Tasuki became close to them. Miaka left with the man she loves and now Tasuki is back doing the same thing he has been doing before he met her. And I'm just Koji; Tasuki's right hand man that filled in as boss while he was gone." Koji replied.

"Is that why he hates woman?" I asked. Koji shook his head.

"Nah, it's the way he grew up, He has a bossy mother, a father who is a coward and five older sisters that treat him like dirt. He got fed up and two years ago Tasuki left home and became a bandit." Koji said. Within the space of minutes I had learned Tasuki's whole life story. "Koji can you ever shut up?" Tasuki said suddenly, he turned to look at us. He looked angry, but that didn't look much different than usual. We hadn't realized he could hear us. "She was curious." Koji replied defensively. "Sorry Tasuki, I guess I just let curiosity take over again." I told him. His bottom lip twitched and he turned around to look at the fire once more. Koji sat up and stretched. "Ah well goodnight Genrou and Lyra." He said.

"Yeah, night." Tasuki said

"Wait, Genrou?" I asked.

"His nickname." Koji answered.

"I see, well then goodnight."

Koji smiled as walked a few steps away from me and pulled out something like a sleeping bag. "Yours is here, if you want to sleep." Tasuki said as he threw it towards me. It was pretty much two sheets sewn together, it didn't look very warm. "Thanks." I mumbled un-wrapping it. "Are you… okay? I mean, this world is unfamiliar to you and you're most likely scared, aren't you?" Tasuki asked thoughtfully. "Huh… well I'm okay, you two have been so nice to me so I'm not as afraid as I would be if I was alone… Tasuki I don't know why you are helping a stranger but for that, thank you so much." I said with a real smile while hugging my legs close to my chest.

I saw a hint of pink on his face before he turned around again. "Yeah it's fine, I'm helping you because I'm a Celestial Warrior and a big part of my existence is that book, if it sent you here, you have something do with the me and other warriors maybe even Miaka aswell..." He almost whispered her name. "Tasuki, how do you know when you are a Celestial Warrior?" I ask.

"Usually the first clue is this..." Tasuki replied pulling his right sleeve revealing a red Chinese letter on his forearm. _It's so cool, but what does it mean? _"It means 'wings'." Tasuki answered for me, I think he knew what I was thinking because I think I had the dumbest look on my face. "I guess if you want to know more, ask tomorrow. I'm sure today has been a big day, so get some sleep." Tasuki grabbed his own sleeping blanket and laid on the other side of me. "Night Lyra." "Night Tasuki." I said back tucking myself in and inching as close to the fire as I could without anything catching fire.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally we had reached the kingdom; I could see the gates in front of us. "Yeah finally!" Tasuki said enthusiastically behind me. I felt a little excited to see the kingdom; I figure it must be beautiful because it's royal and all. "Will they let us in?" I asked. In every movie I had seen the characters always have trouble getting inside royalty gates. "Yeah they better, I was once close to their previous emperor and I am a celestial warrior. So if they don't, I'm just going to use my fan." Tasuki said with a grin and glint in his eyes. Koji sweat dropped, "I don't think it will come to that." He said.

"Yeah, prison isn't for me." I remarked.

"Lyra, I don't think prison suits anybody." Koji said shaking his head with a slim smile.

"Criminals do!" Tasuki said agreeing with me.

"Ha criminals like bandits?" I inquired smiling with raised eye brows.

"W-what no! criminals like murders." Tasuki said defending himself. I laughed and he narrowed his eye brows into a frown.

Laughing at the two of us Koji and his horse walked past us. "Alright you two, we need to find ChiChiri." Tasuki lightly tapped the horse with his boot to get it to start walking again.

Just by looking at Tasuki the guards knew exactly who he was, so it was luckily easy to get in the kingdom. The kingdom is big, like really big. I couldn't tell what was bigger, Tokyo or this place. It's packed too; I can see many people in front of stalls buying and selling items. Every now and then people would stop what they were doing and stare at us. "I feel… uncomfortable." I said ducking my head so Tasuki's thickly muscled arms would cover my face. "HAHA someone's shy." Tasuki laughed at me. "Shut it flame brain." I mumbled.

"Flame brain?"

"Hehe." I started to giggle.

"Maybe I should call him that instead of Genrou." Koji said thinking aloud.

"No, Genrou is my nickname not Flame Brain."

"I prefer Flame Brain" I replied.

"Tch" Tasuki was clearly annoyed.

The throne room is big with red carpet and palomino walls with many paintings.

"Your majesty Houki" Tasuki said as he bowed, both Koji and me followed.

The woman has medium lavender hair plaited on the side down towards her stomach, fair skin and her eyes are a light turquoise. She's wearing a pink and red gown. She smiled and I could tell she has a gentle personality. "Rise Suzako warrior Tasuki. What is the reason you have come?" She asked him. "Empress I have come to seek ChiChiri." Tasuki said as he stood. "You see a mysterious girl has appeared and ChiChiri being the smart one of the warriors, he might know something." The woman rose from her seat and walked towards me. "This is the girl I presume." I looked up at her. "It's okay stand, what is your name?" I stood, she's much more pretty up close and she's surprisingly not that much taller than me. "M-my name is Lyra your Majesty."

She smiled. "Guardsmen find ChiChiri."

"Yes your majesty." They replied and walked out of the huge throne room.

Within minutes the guardsmen returned with who I presume is ChiChiri. He's tall and he has blue hair that goes round his head and a curvy line of his remaining hair goes atop, as if floating. The man is wearing a dark-blue cape with circles and a necklace. His face seemed plastic looking and his eyes looked closed. He has light fair skin; he is holding a staff and a hat and mantle.

"ChiChiri!" Tasuki ran to ChiChiri and crushed him with a bone crunching hug. "Hey, it's been a while." ChiChiri almost went blue." Nice to see you Tasuki, you're choking me you know." ChiChiri replied breathless. "Ah sorry" He said letting go and baking away. "A mysterious girl huh? This must be her?" He said looking at me. "Yeah her name is Lyra and she came here the same way… Miaka did. She even comes from the same place." Tasuki said.

"Lyra please come closer." ChiChiri asked.

I did what I was told, I walked slowly towards them. "Hello there, my name is ChiChiri."

"Hi"

"She's a little shy." Koji said.

"I can see that, you know." _He says 'you know' a lot…_

"What exactly do you know want me to do?" ChiChiri asked.

"You're the wise one out of all of us!" Tasuki said.

"Yes and no Tasuki. I don't know _everything… _But_ I_ do know Taiitsukun You know" ChiChiri said.

"Eh that old wench gives me the creeps" Tasuki said with a shiver.

"You and me both" Koji said also shivering.

"That's a little harsh." I said trying to defend a woman I didn't even know.

"You don't even _know_ her." Koji said.

"You don't either Koji you know."

"S-still just by looking at her, she gives me the creeps."

"At least she doesn't appear out of know where on you." Tasuki said narrowing his eyes and looking around. It seemed like he expected her to appear out of nowhere.

"How does she help me get home?" I asked.

"The woman knows a spell and she will most likely know why you're here too." ChiChiri said.

"Why I'm here? All I did was read a book. It was an accident." I said hoping it's true.

"I don't know about that." Tasuki said looking at me and folding his arms.

"N-no, I'm no one special. I live in Japan and this kind of thing doesn't happen. I live a boring normal life; I wake in the morning, get ready for school and study. Just to do it all over again the next day. Maybe I'm dreaming, that must be _it_." I felt like crying, and I couldn't help but feel pathetic because I wanted to cry.

"You're not dreaming you know. Miaka; a normal girl from Japan went to the local library with her best friend Yui and got sucked into the book. Miaka got sent here and Yui ended up in Seiyu . Both being priestesses for different nations and gods, they became enemies. Luckily despite everything they went through they are still friends as far as I know. Anyway what I'm trying to say is both were priestesses that only means you have got to be a priestess or something, but our priestess only came a year ago. It's far too early for another one you know." ChiChiri said to me.

I felt as if I was dreaming, I pinched my arm to see if the old trick would work. It didn't; I did not wake up. I always said I wanted to do something more than school and study, I always wanted an adventure but now I feel lost and I want to go home.

"Alright, guys come here. I'll take you to Taiitsukun's home." ChiChiri said.

I looked towards Tasuki and Koji, they looked at me back and nodded. After koji began to walk I walked towards him too. ChiChiri started chanting odd words and before I knew it a was surrounded by a white light and in surprise I grabbed onto someone's arm. I looked up and realized it was Tasuki's. He didn't seem to realize or he expected it.

The white light disappeared and we were standing in an unfamiliar room with white walls and brown floor boards. "Taiitsukune!" ChiChiri and Tasuki yelled out but there was no response. "I'll go this way, Tasuki look in the bedrooms." Tasuki and ChiChiri left the room. Koji stood several meters infront with his back facing me. I tried to walk forward but something hit the back of my neck and then I collapsed…


	5. Chapter 5

I awake in the arms of ChiChiri on the floor "Hm ChiChiri?" I mumble but it didn't sound like that, more sounded like gibberish. In front of me Koji and Tasuki are fighting against a man wearing tight black clothes and a beanie. He's carrying two short blades and swinging towards Tasuki who luckily blocked the attacks with his fan. Tasuki looked tired but it didn't look like he'd give up. Koji waited for an opening and attacked, he managed to flick one of the blades out of his hand. The man panicked and disappeared out of sight, like he just vanished in thin air. If I wasn't so out of it I would have reacted but I didn't have the energy. "Damn it, he got away." Tasuki said kneeling. "That guy, he was tougher then he looks." Koji said breathless. "Nah I could have taken him if he didn't blink out of existence spell." Tasuki said as he stood.

"Tasuki you're out of shape, you're out of breath already you know." ChiChiri said as he un-wrapped his arms from me. "Oi!" Tasuki said offended. "Let's face it Tasuki you haven't been fighting at all since Miaka and Tamahome left." Koji said. In defeat he sighed and walked towards me and dropped his hand in front of my face; offering to help me stand. I gladly accepted his offer and he lifted me up from the floor. "You okay?" I felt like I was on some trippy ride because I could see three Tasuki's. I touch the back of my neck were the pain felt most tender. "Yeah I think so. What happened?"

"Well we heard a loud crashing noise and found you out cold with Koji fighting that guy." Tasuki said.

"Do you know who it was?" Tasuki shook his head.

"I think he was after you Lyra, ya know."

"Why?"

"I don't know, just a feeling ya know."

"Why is it when we actually need to see Taiitsukun she isn't 'ere and when we don't want her around she seems to show up anyway!" Tasuki narrowed his eyes.

"I'm worried though, the house is a mess. Almost like signs of struggle. I think she has been taken ya know."

"Well that's not good, the wisest person we know is missing and now we are all clueless. What should we do now?" Koji asked worried.

"Look for her I guess." Tasuki said.

"Yes, let's look for her." I agreed.

"Where should we start?" Koji asked.

"Well we can wait here for a while, hope she comes back but I doubt that she'll return, so how bout we do something productive; the next town over there is a man who knows Taiitsukun, if anyone knows something, he will ya know"

"He is isn't old and grouchy is he?" Tasuki asked curiously.

"No he's not, he isn't much older than me. He would come and train sometimes with me ya know."

"You mean she is your teacher?"

They all exchanged glances and nodded. _I didn't expect that one._

"Teacher of what exactly?"

"She taught me magic for three years, didn't you notice the way I brought you here. It was a magic spell."

_That's so cool! _I decided that if I was going to stay, learning magic is on my 'top 10 things to do before I die' list. That's if that was remotely possible for someone ordinary like me to learn it.

"Alright so where is this town?" Koji asked.

"Actually it'll take us a while, a boat ride and then about two towns away ya know."

"A boat ride?" Both the bandit boys said at the same time while exchanging glances. They both have the most frightened look about them. They were literally shaking by the thought. "CHICHIRI! ARE YA TRYIN' TO KILL ME?" Tasuki yelled out grabbing the collar of ChiChiri's shirt.

"What why can't you use your magic?" I asked.

"The people in the town are anti-magic people. They wouldn't trust us if we appeared there out of no-where ya know."

"That's just dumb luck" Tasuki mumbled.

"What's wrong with a boat?" I asked because I think they were very much over reacting.

"We are mountain folk!" Both Koji and Tasuki chimed.

"And?"

"They have a fear of water, they can't swim ya know." ChiChiri answered for them.

I laughed and they both scowled.

"Well I love water, so I can't wait." I said with a wink.

"She's like weirder then the last girl you travelled with." I heard Koji say to Tasuki.

"I dunno 'bout that. If she started fighting big men over lake trouts then she'd be equal" Tasuki said sweat dropping by the thought of it.

"Miaka fought a big man over a lake trout?" Koji asked also sweat dropping.

"She had some flu too." Tasuki replied.

"Wow, she makes this girl seem normal?" Koji said pointing to me with his thumb.  
"Oi I can hear you guys!" I shouted. _This Miaka girl seems fun; I would like to meet her one day._

"Alright we should get moving ya know, the longer it takes us to leave the longer it takes to find Taiitsukun ya know"

"Yer alright." Tasuki said walking towards ChiChiri.

I looked towards Koji. "Come on" He tapped my on the shoulder as he walked passed.

"Are we going back to the kingdom?" I asked.

"For the night yes, then we set sail tomorrow morning."

Both Koji and Tasuki shivered in response obviously not looking forward to tomorrow.

_At least I have warning this time, the spell won't scare me so easily this time. _

The white light surrounded us and this time I didn't leap onto the closest person. Within seconds we are standing back in the throne room. It still yet amazed me how ChiChiri could so this, being in this strange world, it's overwhelming but again I'm thankful for these boys. They have been so nice to me so far…

Houki came into view from my left. "Ah you are back tell me, were you successful?" She asked. I shook my head in response. "Oh that's a shame… Are you staying the night then?" She asked smiling. I nod. "I think so, yes."

"Tasuki, ChiChiri show these two where the sleeping quarters are, will you? There is freshly made food in Miaka, yours and Tamahome's rooms" They nodded in response. "Koji, short stuff, this way." Tasuki said gesturing us to follow him as he walked away.

"'_Short stuff', _where did you get that come from?" I asked running to walk next to him. He smirked and he beared his fang like teeth. "Well if I'm short, you're fang face!"

He gasped "What?"

"Ha, you deserve it!"

"Geez you two are loud" Koji muttered as he walked infront of us.

"Shut it!" We said at the same time.

I turned to look behind me expecting a particular blue haired magic monk behind us but he wasn't there. "Huh, where's ChiChiri?"I asked.

"He's talking to Houki about organising a boat… I think." Tasuki informed me.

We walked outside and I hadn't even realized that it was late, the sun had set and everything. The day seemed so eventful; it went much quicker than I expected it too.

"Koji, this is Tamahome's old room. I guess this is where you're new quarters are for the moment." Koji nodded and entered the room. We walked a few meters and found another room.

"Lyra this is… Miaka's old room. You're using it for tonight."

"Kay, Goodnight fang face."

"G'night Short Stuff"

Both of us let out a light chuckle as we separated ways.

Inside consisted of a finely made bed with a closet and shelves. On the bedside table, sat freshly made chicken and vegetables. I had never felt so hungry in my life; I had to stop myself from swallowing without chewing.

Feeling satisfied now I laid on the bed throwing the covers over myself and hugged them closer to myself to find more warmth. At the edge of my bed I kick off my shoes and feeling tiredness take over from having a sleepless night the night before I let sleep take over quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

I awake in the morning by whining and loud noises coming from the room next to me. It startled me at first but when I realized who's voice it belonged too I let out a long exaggerated sigh; the loud complaining voice is definitely was Tasuki, there was no doubt about that. Waking in a startle and hearing Tasuki complaining this early in the morning annoyed me greatly, never once had I been a morning person and being woken up like this ticked me right off.

I stalked out of bed and I knew I had a dark purple aura following me, to make my mood better the wind was cold against my skin. I found Tasuki huddled in his room holding onto his bed wearing a white long sleeved shirt and his usual trousers, barefoot and his hair a mess, well more of a mess than usual. ChiChiri was tugging on his leg trying to get him to get ready. "No I refuse too! Every time we go on a boat I go over-board!" He said gripping on tighter. "Yes I know you fell over board and Miaka had to save you, that caused her Nuriko and Tamahome to go over-board aswell."

"I was not saved by a girl!" He denied it.

"Yes you were, you shouldn't lie ya know."

"Fang Face get your ass to the boat, before I kick it there and then throw you over board myself!" I snapped. Neither realised I was standing there and I successfully struck fear in their hearts. "I apologize ChiChiri I didn't mean to yell at you." I smiled at him.

"N-no it's fine ya know."

"Hey Tasuki, better do what she says I think she's being serious."

"U-um y-yeah I think so."

"Wait… where's Koji?"

"He's already at the boat." ChiChiri replied. But before I could ask how he managed to get the other mountain rat on the boat i was interrupted by the sound of Houki. "Oh my Lyra you can't stay in those clothes, come with me and I can give new clothes." She said as she took my hand. She pulled me away from the confused boys. "Tasuki I expect to see you at the boat when I get back, okay?"

"Yer yer" I heard him reply.

I followed the empress into her very own room inside is a double bed finely made and next to it a cot; as in a baby's cot. "Oh right you aren't from here, my son his name is Boshin. He acts more and more like his father every day." She said with a small smile. She opened up her closet and pulled out a rather large looking bag. "Here take these, they are old but they will keep you warm and you will blend in much better." She smiled again but bigger.

"Thank you but why are you doing this?"

"I like you, you seem like a nice person and in another way you remind me of an old friend. Oh that reminds me there is a very special outfit in there, but it's only for special occasions like festivals."

_She's quick to change the subject... _

"Anyway you must hurry and get changed. The boat will be leaving soon."

"Oh um okay." Houki hurried me out of the door and I was left alone and confused on the veranda.

Luckily I have a good sense of direction, I managed to find my room and I pulled out a set of clothes. I pulled out tight blue three quarter trousers that are baggy and tied at the bottom, and a tight white t-shirt tied at the front with string, it was bigger on me so it sat over my waist and the sleeves sat comfortably over my fingers. To tighten it I used a thick ribbon that looked more like a scarf around my waist. I pulled out pink flats which was the best looking item so far and put them on. I almost forgot about my hair, quickly I ran into what I would call a bathroom and found a wooden brush and quickly brushed through my hair and then smoothing it down with water in a bucket that sat on a table.

I then shoved all the clothes back into my bag including my uniform.

"Lyra are you ready? it's time to go ya know" As soon as I heard 'Ya Know' I knew exactly who stood at my door. I look behind me and I see the blue haired monk and wearing his usual smile. "Yeah, I'm ready." I said pulling the bag along with me. When I reached the door he grabbed my bag for me. "Thanks."

"It's no problem ya know."

We walked silently towards the boat, we took side streets this time to avoid curious crowds. We reached the boat and it was big, like as big as or bigger than the ones at home. This one was painted red and yellow and made of wood. "All aboard!" I bellowed as I stepped on the blank to get on the boat. When I reached the top I found Koji and ChiChiri tied to a pole. "Um ChiChiri?" I asked a little concerned. "Lyra please, you're our friend right. Please don't be like this mean monk 'nd untie us!" Tasuki said. I walked towards him laughing. I expected a scowl but he ran his eyes over my body twice then looked away, for some reason he looked flushed. "Hm what's-" But I was cut off "Nothin'" He said quickly.

"Okay then, ChiChiri why did you two tie them up?"

"Well it was the only way I could get them to stay on the boat ya know."

"Can we just leave them like that then? It'd make the whole ride interesting." I said after laughing.

ChiChiri laughed. "I know it sounds like a good idea but we need their strength in case we run into danger ya know." _Damn, he has a point. _

"That's the only reason you want us around?" Koji sobbed.

"Exactly why" I Joked.

I noticed Tasuki's eye brow twitch as he stared blankly at me. I think he felt offended.

Koji pouted and stared at me too.

I felt uneasy having them stare at me but I got over it and grinned at them.

~  
When the boat started to move, with ChiChiri's permission I untied the rope that bound them to the pole. They didn't move, they just stood very rigid. I walked to the front of the boat and leaned over the metal railings. I could smell the salt from the ocean and feel the wind blow through my hair and on my face. "Hey, if you fall… I aint divin' in after you." Tasuki stated standing up straighter, he seemed more relaxed now. Koji on the other hand looked very pale. "I didn't expect you would" I said blandly "Koji, are you okay you look a little pale?" I asked as I approached them again. He shook his head. "I feel sick." He said in a low husky voice. We all sweat dropped including Tasuki. "Already ya know?" ChiChiri asked from behind us. Koji frowned and looked at the floor holding his stomach. I pet his shoulder sympathetically.

"Tasuki come with me to look inside?"I asked him rather excitedly. We stood out on the deck and I wanted to see the cabin area "What, no." He said annoyed. I figured being on this boat put him in a bad mood. "Fine…" I sighed and walked through the small cabin door to get a peek inside.

My jaw dropped; I didn't expect the cabins to be packed full of men. Some overweight some underweight, some ugly and some attractive. _I wish ChiChiri would have given more details… Stupid monk. _"Oh it's a lady, a rather young pretty lady?" They exclaimed staring at me. The crewmen reminded me of Tasuki's bandit gang. One had approached me; he's older than me in his mid-twenties perhaps, pale skin, over weight with a double chin and all, dark oily brown hair, light blue eyes and he stumbled over towards me, he was very, very drunk. "Ow a pwetty wooomannn!" I cringed as he approached. I tried backing away but I bumped into another man who I hadn't realised was right behind me. He too is drunk overweight and ugly except this guy has white blonde hair and dark eyes. I didn't like this, I was alone, helpless and I was no match. The other men watched as they backed me into a corner, I felt sick from the overwhelming smell of liquor and B.O. "Rekka Shinen!" A familiar fang boys' voice said from afar and I could see the men's clothes lit like paper. "Arrgghhh" They screamed and ran in circles like maniacs. Some other men were quick thinking and threw buckets of water on them until the fire was out. "Couldn't you have helped without setting someone or something on fire?" I asked as he approached me, he is holding his fan over his shoulder and smiled proudly; bearing his wolf like fangs. "A thank you would have been nice" He said to me. "Well thank you Tasuki."

"Hmph, yer you-"He cut mid-sentence "you're welcome."

"So why did you decide to come down here?" I asked him.

"Well after I let ya go on your own ChiChiri then told me 'bout the drunken crew men and I know from experience what men can do when they have had liquor. I wish he'd have said that earlier, would've saved energy."

"Well I have to agree with you there but since when did you start caring about what happens to me?"

He lifted one brow and looked like he wanted to say something but he just stayed silent.

"Oi Genrou, Lyra!" We turn to see Koji standing at the door to the deck. He didn't look as pale but he is still holding his stomach so I figured he still felt sick"This way is our quarters!" He yelled out pointing in the opposite direction. We nodded and made our way towards the direction Koji pointed too.

While we walked, in order for me not to get lost in the crowd or taken by big creepy men again I held onto the back of Tasuki's coat. "Oi?"

"Do you want to waste more energy?"

"Nah?"  
"Then shut it" and surprisingly he did without complaints.

The beds are ordinary looking, a wooden base with a thin spongy like mattress and thin sheets, a brown wooden cupboard and loose nails in the walls._ At least it doesn't smell…_

Tasuki's didn't look any better and his mattress is stained and it even had holes in it. "Wha'! Lyra, we are swappen'." He said running out towards my room. I managed to grab him by the collar of his coat; I managed to choke him. He fell back. "Not going to happen… be gentleman for once in your life." I told him. He narrowed his eyes then his eyes lit and he grinned evilly; making his fangs visible. I did not want to know what was running through his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

_Colours surround me, everything is so hazy. I'm in a dream; I figure. I'm standing in a familiar room; Sam's room. I'm younger in my dream, in front of me stands a stocky yet tall boy with short, flat, dark brown hair that covered his ears; he needed a haircut because his thick lashes were touching strands of his hair. His eyes are a dark green colour that I was always so envious of. He smiled down at me; his smile childish and a little goofy. I recognised this; it was the last time I saw Sam healthy; my best friend and first crush who died from a disease in his heart. I loved him, I truly did. He was there when my Mother disappeared, he helped me back on my feet, then weeks after I turned 14 he passed away, leaving me alone and sad all the time… _

_Today; Today is my 15__th__ birthday, I see the familiar face of my little sister. "Ly!" The little girl at the age of 6 with pale skin, light brown hair, sapphire blue eyes; much darker blue then my own, Her name is Chloe; she's smiling up at me, she had just lost her front baby teeth so her smile definitely made you smile every time you saw it; she's holding a small white box with a purple ribbon around it. "Happy Birfday!" She couldn't say TH words because she is missing her front teeth. We sit on my couch she comfortably sat on my knee as I pull the ribbon off the small box. I wondered where my Father is, he remember him telling me he'd be home. When the ribbon came off I handed the ribbon to Chloe, she's going through an artistic faze and most likely use it to make something. _

_Inside the small box is a ring; a silver ring with small diamonds around the ring slightly sticking out. "Ly Daddy told me to pick it!" She said enthusiastically. I smiled, it's a beautiful ring and I love it. I place it on my right middle finger, it fit perfectly. "Thank you Chloe I love it" I wished I could have shared my joy with my Father, but I know he didn't do it deliberately, I'm sure he was at work earning money to support us. _

_Mother, where was she? I haven't seen her for eight years, she ran out exactly one week after Chloe was born; she left a note 'sorry' it said, her clothes and car were gone…We searched, the authorities searched but It's like she just vanished off the face of the planet. I hated her for it, I still do. We needed her, Chloe needed her; Chloe needed a Mother. I tried my best to be a Mother figure to her, but being so young, I couldn't do it. I messed up so many times and Chloe would for some reason forgive me every time. Dad was a wreck all year after that, he drank himself stupid and I walked in on him drunk and he was trying to stab himself with a knife. It scared me to see him this way, I was ten and I had to look after my Father and Sister. This caused my hate for her; I loved her until she left; now I don't want to see her, if she ever came back I would tell her to leave after screaming my lungs out at her. _

"I hate you!" I yelled out angrily, I sat up and look at my surroundings I forgot about what had happen and where I was. Everything then clicked; I was dreaming. When I looked at the nailed walls and panelled floors. The boat rocked and I felt a little dizzy, I stood and it rocked once more making my stomach drop. I held onto the walls as I slowly walked out into the hall. The boat kept moving unsteadily and I got nervous, _I think I should check on Koji and Tasuki, If I'm nervous I'd hate to see how Tasuki and Koji would be reacting right now. _Tasuki's room is closer so I walked to his room. I found him sitting in the corner pale and rigid. "Tasuki?"

He looked at me slowly. "Get me off this thing…"

"Sorry, No can do." I said kneeling in front of him with my index finger in the air pointing at him.

He sighed and looked back at the floor, both of us felt a wave from beneath the boat and I lost my footing. I landed on something warm and firm. I realized I had landed on Tasuki, my head on his chest, my hands were on either sides of his waist and my body sat awkwardly between his legs. _Well… This is awkward. _I thought lifting myself off with my arms, our faces are very close now and I could feel my own heart beat rapidly against my chest, his face seemed flushed and he tried his best not to look at me to avoid embarrassment.

"Oh my, such a development, ya know!" As we heard the voice we went stone rigid, I slowly and stiffly moved my head to see the blue haired monk smiling at us. I instantly fell backwards and we both tried to explain what happened as fast as we could at the same time. ChiChiri sweat dropped and laughed because he obviously didn't understand a word of what we were saying.

I snapped out of my rambling when I notice a white fur ball sitting on ChiChiri's shoulder. It moved and looked at me, I knew exactly what it was; a cat. I ran towards ChiChiri and scooped the white cat into my arms; hugging it closely to my chest, you could literally see hearts in my eyes. _It's so cute, why must I be weak to cute things! _

"I guess you like Tama." Tasuki said sweat dropping.

ChiChiri just added another sweat drop from what happened only moments ago.

"Tama? What a cute name!" The poor cat most likely couldn't breathe.

"I think that's enough ya know, he looks outta breathe ya know." ChiChiri informed me.

"Oh I'm sorry." I sat the cat down and pet it on the head softly.

"Where did you get him from?"

"He's been on my person this whole time ya know."

_He hid a cat under his clothes; that's amazing that the cat would sit there that long. _

"Any way you two the captain wants us on deck, the waters are rough and he'd like us there in case the storm gets worse ya know."

"Oh great" Both Tasuki and me said in unison. The cat surprisingly let me carry it back on deck.

The waves got much bigger and the ship kept rocking more and more. My stomach felt like I was doing constant flips and felt so sorry for Koji and Tasuki because both of them were leaning over the side most likely saying goodbye to their dinner. I gave Tama over to ChiChiri once more and went over to them to hold onto their coats to avoid them from being 'men over board.' Then the biggest wave yet rocked the boat, my stomach felt like I did a 360 degree and the three of us fell forward towards the ocean.


End file.
